


Did It Hurt When You Fell From Heaven?

by DarkStarfish



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Sex, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bitterness, Creampie, Gay Sex, Heavy Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Tension, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStarfish/pseuds/DarkStarfish
Summary: A request for Lucifer x Simeon angst and smut.It's more plot than porn so I hope that's okay, but I just thought the emphasis should be more on their relationship rather than the most intimiate moments!I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think!
Relationships: Lucifer/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	Did It Hurt When You Fell From Heaven?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velnoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velnoni/gifts).



The cool night air of the Celestial Realm did little to calm Simeon’s nerves as he stood on the balcony that was connected to his room in God’s castle. The Father to the angels had called a great ceremony to announce his latest creations: the humans. As He spoke about the creatures, Simeon noticed Lucifer’s temper raise until he caused a scene and left the banquet hall with a huff. Lucifer was God’s favorite and he had been cast aside by the Almighty Creator’s shiny new playthings.

Since Lucifer’s disappearance, there had been murmurs of a coup floating around the lower class of angels. Michael had been quick to dismiss such lies. Though Simeon wanted to believe the archangel, his experience with Lucifer had given him the opposite gut feeling. Lucifer would indeed be staging an overthrow of their Father as retribution for casting aside His perfect specimens for such unsightly creatures.

As Simeon waited on that balcony, wind combing through his stark white feathers, he thought idly of how he could change Lucifer’s mind. The idea of taking over the Celestial Realm was laughable and hardly a plan that held any sort of favorable outcome, but Simeon could sense that Lucifer was willing to act on it no matter the consequences. He had been so lost in thought that Simeon hadn’t registered the opening of his chamber door or the sound of footsteps that approached him. It wasn’t until the angel felt a hand combing through his nearly black hair that he registered another presence. With a shock, he’d turned around to see Lucifer. A grim smile was plastered on the archangel’s face. There was no need for words as the aura Lucifer held was enough for Simeon to know why Lucifer had come: to say goodbye.

Simeon leapt towards Lucifer, the action catching the latter angel off guard as he struggled to support his lover. Lucifer’s wings unfurled and enclosed the two as they shared their embrace. They had stayed like that for who knows how long, the pair simply basking in one another’s presence. Their heartrates and breathing had synced, and their bodies moved together as one for what could very well be the last time.

Though he didn’t want to, Simeon was the first to pull away from the embrace. He’d looked down at his feet first before meeting Lucifer’s gaze. God’s most beautiful angel sat before him, his features illuminated and enhanced in the pale light of the moon. His eyes, though they held a solemn look, shown with great hubris as he regarded Simeon.

“I’ve come to speak with you…it’s…urgent,” Lucifer spoke lowly. His crimson gaze shifted from Simeon’s captivating blue eyes to focus on their hands clasping together. Simeon remained silent, giving Lucifer’s hand a squeeze as a silent urge to continue. “I’ve come to ask you to join us in our fight…”

Simeon was taken back by the request. As if Lucifer’s touch burned him, Simeon let go of the archangel’s hands. The lesser angel’s expression shown with great sadness as he processed what Lucifer had said. ‘ _Join him? Join him in what? Falling from grace?_ ’ Simeon thought to himself, his top teeth gnawing at his bottom lip with worry.

“Lucifer I–”

“You needn’t worry! Mammon, Leviathan, Asmodeus, the Triplets, we are certain in our plan to take down that old fool.” Lucifer’s words were hurried as he spoke to Simeon. His wings fluttered behind him as he spoke with such malice towards God, malice that had caused Simeon to flinch. With a great sigh and tears threatening to pour from his cerulean gaze, Simeon looked Lucifer in the eyes.

“I want to talk you out of this fool’s errand…” Simeon’s words were soft and slow as he spoke, almost as if he was poking at an angry bear…and angry the bear was.

At Simeon’s gentle words, Lucifer felt a pang of heartbreak twinge in his chest. The archangel’s emotions ran rampant as his brain processed the words uttered to him. He’d narrowed his eyes at the lesser angel, his fists shaking at his side. Lucifer had decided before even coming to see Simeon that there was no way he would be swayed of his decision. Giving the angel a pointed sigh, Lucifer calmed his anger for a moment to regard his lover once more.

“There is no ‘talking me out of it.’ It is either you join me, and we stay together no matter what or you reject me and spend eternity without me.” Lucifer’s words were cold and the tone of them brought a chill to Simeon’s spine. As Lucifer spoke, Simeon could already see some of the feathers in Lucifer’s marvelous wings darkening or turning to dust. It was a sign that he was too far gone to be saved.

“I will not join a cause that has lost before it’s even started.”

Lucifer turned his back to Simeon. He didn’t want his one great love to see the anger that had started to consume him. He’d left the balcony then and took to pacing around the area of Simeon’s chambers. Simeon took a moment to collect his thoughts before joining Lucifer inside, but he hadn’t prepared himself for the sight he was greeted with. The archangel Simeon once knew was gone and had been replaced with the being in front of him. Lucifer’s perfect hair had fallen into his eyes and he wrung his hands in front of him as he muttered. Simeon wasn’t able to catch much, but from what he could hear, it sounded like Lucifer was falling apart at the seams.

“Why?” It was the one word that Lucifer spoke loud enough for Simeon to hear. The pair looked to one another, confused blue eyes meeting anger-filled red ones.

“Why what?” Simeon whispered. A beat had passed, and the quietness of the Celestial Realm turned the atmosphere between the two angels into something awkward.

“Why will you stay and serve those hairless apes instead of joining me to rule over them?” Lucifer elaborated.

The question was like a punch in the gut for Simeon. Of course he wanted to be by Lucifer’s side, but he couldn’t get behind the idea of a war over something as trivial as the humans.

“The humans are lost lambs Lucy…they require guidance and love…” Simeon had tried to choose his words carefully, hoping to inspire something inside of the angel before him, but they seemed to have the opposite effect.

“I was not made to serve or to guide, I was created to be worshiped and followed,” Lucifer spat to Simeon, his words laced with enough venom to kill the largest beast imaginable.

Simeon felt his heart crack at Lucifer’s words. His fluttered close at the harsh way Lucifer spoke and a single tear streamed down the side of his face. Lucifer regretted his words as soon as he saw their effect. There was no fixing what he had just broken. The archangel opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. The words he wanted to speak were stuck in his throat and Lucifer just couldn’t get them out.

“I will best the old man and come out on top or die trying.”

Those were the final words Lucifer uttered to Simeon. In the end, his Pride had been his downfall. God and his most trusted angels, Lucifer brethren, easily defeated the six ragtag angels and their leader. In the midst of the war, the Triplets became the Twins as Lilith had given up her life for the cause. A great sorrow came over the group in the loss of their sister and their fall from grace was even more solemn with one less member.

Simeon was there when God had cast them all from the Celestial Realm. The lesser angel watched his ex-lover and his followers fall to the Devildom. In the midst of their decent, the smell of burning feathers filled the air of the Celestial Realm. Leviathan and Belphegor had completely lost their wings while everyone else’s changed into something different. Horns, and in some cases tails, had sprouted from each of their heads, or lower backs, as they cried out in pain from the sudden additions. Many angels watched on and cheered as the betrayers were cast out of paradise.

That had mattered little to Simeon in the moment as a bright flash of green caught his attention. In the midst of Lucifer’s fall from grace, Simeon noticed another form coming off of Lucifer as if by mitosis. The air was thick with hatred and wrath as the split happened, a crack of thunder signaling the completion of the event. Simeon was only able to catch a glimpse of blonde hair of the new figure before the, once again, seven entities made their descent.

The angel had idly pondered if Lucifer’s wrath had been so scorned that his body could no longer contain it or if the being were his sorrow from his defeat. In any case, it wasn’t much that mattered. God’s Morningstar was no longer favored, and such a loss brought great pain to their Creator. As if a piece of Him was missing, the Almighty One had locked Himself away in sorrow, allowing for His angels to pick up the broken pieces after the War. His humans flourished over the millennium and though sometimes they lost their way, He could never cast them out as He had done with Lucifer.

* * *

In the centuries since Lucifer and his brothers fell from the Celestial Realm, their distain for the humans had lessened from a blazing fire into dying embers. The seven of them had devoted their newly revitalized lives to the demon who first discovered them: Diavolo. Lucifer, in particular, had devoted every waking minute of his life to the Prince. Ever grateful for allowing him and his brothers a second chance in the Devildom, he’d taken to serving the Prince like a duck to water. While Diavolo was grateful for their devotion, that didn’t mean he couldn’t have a bit of fun with it. He’d been planning the exchange program between the three realms for a few hundred years, but never went through with it. Well, that was until the Celestial Realm actually responded.

The angels had agreed with Diavolo that strengthening the bond between the three realms was a wonderful idea. While at first, it started out as just a silly idea that Diavolo threw to the wall and it just so happened to stick. But now that the exchange program was a week away and the two angels were in route to the Devildom, Diavolo was feeling giddy about the entire situation. The demon Prince had heard from the brothers that Simeon, one of the angel exchange students, had a close relationship with his right-hand man. Diavolo had his heart set on cornering the angel to drill him with questions. After he let the angel and the former archangel catch up of course.

Upon the day of arrival, Diavolo was unbearably giddy in Lucifer’s eyes. He’d been bouncing off the walls of the castle and going on and on about how just elated he was that the exchange program was actually happening. In the back of Lucifer’s mind, he’d wondered if the Prince was up to something. Lucifer hadn’t been allowed to have an input on which angels to allow into the exchange program. Diavolo had tasked Lucifer with going through the potential students from the Human Realm while he and Barbatos would take care of the angelic applicants. They had been incredibly secretive in their choices which was something that made Lucifer a bit wary of what the Prince was up to.

The trio had gathered in the student council room to welcome the exchange students. The humans had already arrived, and Lucifer’s brothers were already taking care of showing them around. Diavolo, Barbatos, and Lucifer had decided they would be showing the angels around seeing as they were a bigger threat than the humans might be. They’d been discussing the potential success of the program when the summoning circle at the center of the room began to glow a bright white: the angels were arriving.

Lucifer’s eyes went from being mildly uninterested to pure, unadulterated horror. Out of the summoning circle walked Simeon and Luke, both of which were angels Lucifer was not hoping to see. The Avatar of Pride tried to scurry from the room but Barbatos grabbing him by the collar of his uniform had kept him in place. In the back of his mind, Lucifer was cursing Diavolo out like a sailor for bringing Simeon to the Devildom. While it had been a surprise to Lucifer, it was a shock to Simeon.

At meeting of the same crimson gaze Simeon so fondly remembered, he felt his heart lurch and his breathing stop. Simeon and Lucifer stared at one another, their emotions going through the motions. The pair hadn’t seen one another since the night before Lucifer’s fall from grace centuries ago. It took Luke tugging at Simeon’s robes to break his staring contest with Lucifer.

“Welcome to the Devildom!” Diavolo’s voice was booming in the near empty room, his words bouncing off the walls to rock around in everyone’s skull. Luke gave the Prince a dirty look and plugged his ears as soon as the demon opened his mouth.

“Thank you for the opportunity.” Simeon bowed, his robes and hair falling around him to frame his face and body. He’d flicked his gaze to Lucifer quickly to see the former angel watching him like a hawk. “We are eager to patch things up between the realms and bring about peace.”

Simeon’s words made Lucifer want to barf. The demon couldn’t help but scoff and roll his eyes. Diavolo, having felt Lucifer’s distaste, gave his right-hand man a toothy grin and slap on the back. He led Lucifer from the crowd, allowing Barbatos to give the run down of events and some basic information to the angels.

“What game are you playing my Lord?” Lucifer hissed out once they were just out of ear shot. The Morningstar didn’t miss the glint of mischief in Diavolo’s golden eyes as he regarded Lucifer’s aggressive stature.

“I haven’t the slightest idea what you might be talking about Lucy.” Diavolo feigned ignorance to fan the flames of Lucifer’s anger, getting a kick out of the little twitch he gave.

“But did you have to choose Simeon and Michael’s chihuahua?!” Though Lucifer whisper yelled to Diavolo, the pair of angels still heard the distaste in his tone.

“Are you not happy to see us Lucy?” Simeon asked, the closeness of his voice causing Lucifer to jump out of his skin a bit. “I can say that we were looking forward to seeing you. Michael almost took Luke’s place when he heard about the exchange program.” Simeon chuckled a bit at Luke’s huff, the smaller angel’s cheeks puffing out from his statement. Lucifer let out a long sigh, his face scrunching up slightly at the idea of Michael taking Luke’s face.

“My Lord…is it too late to send them back? Maybe we can get a couple of the cherubim to come down instead of…these two,” Lucifer tried with Diavolo. He didn’t miss the widening of Simeon’s eyes at the way Lucifer addressed Diavolo in front of them.

“Mmm…I think it could be just a bit late.” Diavolo gave the angels a little smirk and nudged Lucifer with his elbow. Simeon chuckled slightly, happy to see Lucifer in his new element and still thriving.

“How about a little tour?” Simeon offered, his head cocking slightly as he regarded the Prince.

“Oh certainly! Barbatos will escort Luke around and Lucifer, why don’t you take Simeon through the halls of RAD?” The mischievous glint in Diavolo’s eyes only darkened at his proposition. Lucifer was certain that Diavolo found out about his past with Simeon and was trying to meddle in affairs he knew nothing about.

Lucifer was about to protest, but Diavolo had left and Barbatos had left with Luke, the younger angel’s telltale squawking dying out as they walked away. He was alone with Simeon and the angel’s presence left a sour taste in his mouth. He’d looked just as good as the day Lucifer was cast out of paradise. Simeon still wore the same charismatic smile and his eye still held that angelic sense of caring. Lucifer was disgusted. He pushed that disgust down and gave Simeon a little bow at the waist and extended his hand in a gesture to follow.

The pair walked through the halls, Lucifer providing Simeon with facts about RAD and the rich history that filled the walls of the school. He’d led Simeon around before taking the angel out to the courtyard. The garden was one of the most peaceful spots in all of RAD and also one of the most beautiful. White roses adorned bushes that lined the many walkways of the courtyard and helped to enhance Lucifer’s beauty in Simeon’s eyes. Though the angel was supposed to be listening to what the archdemon was saying, he couldn’t help the swirling thoughts that ran through his mind and drown out Lucifer’s words. It wasn’t until Lucifer gave Simeon a look that expected a response that Simeon snapped out of his little trance.

“I’m sorry what?” Simeon’s cheeks blazed a soft pink at being caught not listening to what Lucifer was asking.

“I said, do you need me to show you to the dorms?” Lucifer sighed out, annoyed at having to repeat himself. A little chuckle left Simeon and a low huff at the sound came from Lucifer’s throat. “What, pray tell, is so funny?”

“It’s nothing,” Simeon spoke through laughter, his finger coming up to wipe away a tear that had come to his eye. “I just thought you weren’t made to serve.”

The statement hit Lucifer like a truck, and he saw red. In a flash, Lucifer’s demon form overtook his body as his rage flared. He’d slammed Simeon into one of the decorative columns that lined the walkway they had been taking. Simeon, in a fit of surprise, allowed his wings to unfurl, the stark white of them hurting Lucifer’s eyes. The Avatar of Pride allowed his inky black wings to stretch to their full length, his teeth barring at the angel pinned in front of him.

“I’ve tried to keep the peace, but I cannot sit through your childish teasing,” Lucifer growled out. Simeon watched in awe at Lucifer’s display of power. He had been just as majestic and beautiful as he had been as an archangel and Simeon was teleported back to the past.

“Lucy I meant no disrespect, I just–” Simeon had tried to reach out to run his hands through Lucifer’s wings as he did so often in the past to calm down his former lover, but Lucifer snatched his wrists and pinned them above the angel’s head. The shock of Lucifer’s actions caused Simeon’s words to catch in his throat.

“Do NOT call me that!” Lucifer’s tone was filled with malice as he looked down to Simeon, fury blazing in his crimson eyes.

The pair looked into one another’s eyes and a few beats passed before Lucifer dove in to connect his lips with Simeon’s. The angel’s eyes widened in surprise at Lucifer’s mouth molding to his own. His eyes fluttered shut and a low hum sounded from his throat at feeling Lucifer kiss him once more after being centuries apart. Lucifer’s gloved hands slid down the length of Simeon’s arms and torso before they rested on the angel’s hips. He gave the flesh he felt there a squeeze as Lucifer moved his lips against Simeon’s hurriedly. Lucifer let out a sound that was crossed between a growl and trill when Simeon’s low whine at the demon’s fingers digging into his skin. Lucifer used the opportunity of Simeon’s lips parting slightly to slip his tongue into the angel’s mouth.

Lucifer explored Simeon’s mouth with practiced ease, his tongue running against his former lover’s in the way he knew Simeon enjoyed. Lucifer’s palms smoothed down the sides of Simeon’s thighs to grasp at the back of them and he’d hoisted the angel up so he could wrap his legs around Lucifer’s waist. Another needy whine ripped through Simeon’s throat at the feeling of Lucifer’s bulge pressing into his toned stomach. The experience had ended all too quickly for Simeon when Lucifer had pulled away to catch his breath.

Lucifer’s chest heaved as he caught his breath. The diamond mark on Lucifer’s forehead glowed a feint red color as he eyed Simeon dangerously. A shiver ran down the angel’s spine at the threatening aura that surrounded Lucifer. He’d audibly gulped at the heated look Lucifer gave him. Simeon smoothed his hands down the front of Lucifer’s chest and stopped to grasp at the overcoat draped around his shoulders. A little feral growl left Lucifer at the gesture and the demon dove in to place rough bites and sloppy kisses along the column of Simeon’s neck.

“You still taste so sweet,” Lucifer growled out, his teeth brushing against Simeon’s pulse point. The underlying threat of Lucifer’s fangs so close to the main artery in his neck ran a shiver of fright and arousal up Simeon’s spine.

In the past, Lucifer had sometimes been rough with Simeon, but this was a whole other level. Simeon’s back dug painfully into the stone column Lucifer was keeping him pinned against. Little moans and groans left Simeon’s throat at Lucifer’s rough treatment and all the sensations the angel was feeling only heightened the arousal he felt. The sounds of Simeon’s pleasure only added fuel to the fire that spurred Lucifer on.

“Please…” Simeon whined out, his own hips grinding to meet Lucifer’s. The action broke something inside of Lucifer.

The Avatar of Pride shifted Simeon’s weight to one hand and the pillar the angel was pinned to. One gloved hand moved to unzip the crotch of his pants and pulled out his achingly hard length. He gave his cock a few tugs, his thumb brushing over the tip to spread out a bit of the precum that had gathered there. A little gasp left Simeon’s lips as he followed Lucifer’s movements, his own erection spurring in his trousers. Lucifer let out a little trill at the attention Simeon was giving him, the sound foreign to the angel. Lucifer’s teeth tugged at Simeon’s earlobe and the angel let out a hot moan at the feeling.

“You’re pathetic…letting a demon have his way with you…” Lucifer let out a dark chuckle, the sound of it making Simeon’s breath hitch.

“Ahhh! Just get on with it!” Simeon’s tone was filled with need and he’d let out a breathy side at Lucifer sinking his fangs into his neck. Lucifer’s tongue came out to lap at the little bits of blood that dripped from the fresh bite.

Heeding Simeon’s words, Lucifer used his free hand to undo Simeon’s trousers. He shifted the angel’s weight, albeit a bit clumsily, so Lucifer could slip Simeon’s pants down his hips, the fabric bunching up at his knees. Lucifer hastily pushed the crotch of Simeon’s leotard to the side, the action causing the angel’s erection to bounce and slap against his still covered stomach. Simeon bit at his bottom lip to keep in the little noises that threatened to escape his throat. The idea of his angelic ex-lover playing coy and keeping his noises locked up caused Lucifer’s wings to flutter behind him. The sight of Lucifer’s remaining once pure white wings beating in agitation stirred something inside of Simeon.

“Just fuck me already Lucy!” Simeon’s voice was filled with need as he pushed his body into Lucifer, trying to find some sort of stimulation to quell the fire inside him.

At the sound of his least favorite nickname, Lucifer’s crimson eyes shot up to meet Simeon’s half lidded gaze. The demon maintained eye contact with the angel as he spit a few times into the palm of his hand. Using the bodily fluid, Lucifer slicked up his cock to make taking Simeon a little easier since the angel was throwing cation to the wind. If Simeon wanted to act like a brat, he was going to have to sit back and enjoy the ride.

Lucifer shifted Simeon’s body weight once more to nudge the tip of his cock at the angel’s entrance. He’d given Simeon no preparation for the stretch of his thick cock and the feeling caused the angel’s eyes to bug out of his head slightly. The burn, though painful at first, was something Simeon needed in that moment.. Inch after inch was speared into the angel and he felt just as hot and tight as he used to. Simeon gritted through the pain and a low moan sounded from the pair once Lucifer was fully seated inside of him. Lucifer ground his hips up into Simeon, the action nudged the mushroom head of his length into Simeon’s prostate to pull a yelp from the angel.

“God…you’re still so tight…Michael doesn’t keep you spread and open for him does he?” Lucifer snarled out, his own jealousy consuming him at the thought of his successor as God’s number one also taking his place in Simeon’s heart.

“Ahhh! Lucy–!”

Simeon was going to object to Lucifer’s statement of Michael taking his place, but the swift movement of the demon’s hips snapping back only to quickly thrust back into his hole cut him off. Instead of defending himself, Simeon clutched Lucifer by one of his horns while his other hand brushed through the soft feathers of his inky wings. Lucifer’s thrusts sped up at Simeon’s desperate clutches and the demon quickly set a rough pace. The archdemon’s hips snapped into Simeon’s relentlessly, little puffs of his breath fanning over the angel’s heated skin at the exertion he was experiencing. Each thrust hit close to or dead on Simeon’s prostate, sending the angel into waves of pleasure.

“Oh please! Right there!” Simeon cried out when Lucifer hit that spot the first time, his nails finding purchase in the meat of the fallen angel’s wings. Lucifer simply growled and continued his work, his hips stuttering slightly at Simeon’s cries. The demon kept up his pace, the snapping of his hips only increasing in power at the pretty sounds Simeon was making in his ear.

Simeon fell limp to Lucifer’s powerful thrusts. Though his feet dug into Lucifer’s lower back just above the swell of his ass, the angel felt boneless. It was as if his reconnection with Lucifer had sent his soul from his body. He’d often think about having Lucifer one more time, but actually having his dream come true was another story. Lucifer’s cock still filled Simeon up the way he so vividly imagined, and it didn’t take much for Simeon to feel his orgasm quickly approaching, even if his cock wasn’t receiving any attention.

Everything was happening all too fast and Lucifer could feel his end quickly approaching. It had been centuries since they’d been together, and Lucifer didn’t want it to end. He’d gritted his teeth and worked through his need to cum in order to relish in the sensation a little longer. If it weren’t for Simeon moaning hotly in his ear, praising him and babbling about how close he was, Lucifer would’ve been able to hold out. Lucifer heard Simeon whine pathetically, the sound sending a shiver down his spine, before he felt the front of his vest and black undershirt soak with Simeon’s release. Lucifer had let out a low curse at the feeling of Simeon tightening up around his cock, the sensation pushing the demon over the edge. He’d thrust twice more into the angel before he coated the walls of his entrance in his cum.

Lucifer let his head fall against Simeon’s collar bone, his hot breath causing an uncomfortable sensation to form over the angel’s oversensitive skin. Their breathing mingled and Lucifer stood there for a moment with Simeon still in his arms. He’d felt his forearms burning from the strain of keeping the angel up, but he wasn’t quite ready to let him go. Lucifer placed lazy kisses along the exposed skin of Simeon’s collar bone before he slowly removed his softening cock from Simeon’s entrance. A small dribble of the demon’s cum trailed down Simeon’s thighs as he tried to keep from falling.

The two beings righted their clothes, even if Lucifer’s were a little worse for wear. Simeon sported a bright blush as he watched Lucifer dab at his cum that coated the demon’s stomach. Lucifer’s demon form had retreated, and he was once again the Lucifer Simeon knew. The angel watched him dab at the stain before he’d been caught staring.

“What are you looking at?” Lucifer mumbled out, his own cheeks heating up at Simeon’s gaze.

“Nothing, just admiring the view.” Simeon’s voice was just barely above a whisper and a little chuckle left his lips at Lucifer’s blush.

Lucifer had thought to bite back at Simeon’s words, but his thoughts were too preoccupied with the fact that Simeon was once again in his life. He’d see the angel every day in the halls of RAD and in the many student events that would be held throughout the year. The though brought a little glimmer of hope back into Lucifer’s heart. Though it wouldn’t last forever, Lucifer could make the most of his year with Simeon.

**Author's Note:**

> I've made a discord, so if you guys want to join to get updates on fics, chat about Obey Me! or just talk in general, feel free to join!
> 
> https://discord.gg/E2gzSbx
> 
> |
> 
> Want to watch me make a fool of myself? Follow me on twitter!
> 
> https://twitter.com/tweetingjulens1?s=09


End file.
